Eternal Devotion For You
by HappyFace1886
Summary: A series of oneshots regarding my favorite character Miriallia! Will be mostly paired with Dearka Elsman, but maybe the occasional other. Theme 1: Protection, when Miriallia and Dearka go ice-skating together. Theme 2: Hollywood Movie Star
1. Protection

Summary: Series of oneshots regarding my favorite character Miriallia Haww!

**PLEASE READ THIS** **PART** since I know so many of you just love disregarding what the author is saying. xD I've said it in my profile, but I'll say it here. I hate posting stuff on because I don't like their ads or how they do things. I'm only posting some stuff here just to spread the MirialliaxDearka love. If you want to read more, feel free to check my blog. The link is in my profile. I just felt like sharing the link since I understand the pains of not finding fanfics regarding one's favorite pairing and it's been frustrating the crap out of me. My writing is not the best, but hey, better something than nothing, lol. Just to warn you though, I'm not going to stay on long. I'll probably post three more oneshots or drabbles here and then leave forever. This is just to send out a message to Miriallia lovers of where I'll be writing stuff for her.

I don't own any Gundam Seed or any of it's characters... which makes me sad since so many characters with so much potential weren't fully developed! OTL

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't really have time to re-read and re-edit things.

* * *

><p><strong>Protection<strong>

"A-Ah, Dearka, I don't think this was such a good idea!" Miriallia squealed out, clinging to his arms as she desperately tried to maintain her balance over the slippery ice. Her legs trembled as with each movement it felt as though she was going to slip and fall.

Dearka laughed, remaining still as Miriallia tried to find her balance. She was just so cute when she was flustered like this. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt."

Feeling a little more confident after his reassuring words, Miriallia tried to stand up tall... only to regret it as she immediately lost her footing. "Eep!"

Miriallia fell against Dearka hard and the two went tumbling down onto the ice. She knew they must have landed painfully judging by the loud thud sound. With a panicked squeak, Miriallia tried to scramble off of Dearka to make sure he was okay, but felt strong arms wrap themselves around her small frame.

"See, what did I say? I won't let you get hurt." He said cheekily, feeling as though he was in heaven at being able to hold her in his arms like this.

And as Miriallia remained held within his protective grasp, she couldn't help but feel as though he was talking about much more than just teaching her how to ice skate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>::owari::<span>**


	2. Hollywood Movie Star

I don't own any Gundam Seed or any of it's characters... which makes me sad since so many characters with so much potential weren't fully developed! OTL

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't really have time to re-read and re-edit things.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Movie Star<strong>

The flames blew around hazardously, greedily devouring the walls of the once majestic house. Pictures burned and parts of the ceiling fell to the ground. Miriallia winced when one fell down especially close to her.

Her face was streaked with ash and her breathing was becoming labored. The fire had started out of nowhere and in the midst of escaping, the bookcase had fallen on top of her. The lower half of her body was stuck, leaving her trapped in the middle of the blazing inferno.

Gods, was this how it was going to end?

Alone, miserable, and in pain... surrounded by this unbearable heat?

Miriallia shook her head furiously.

No! She refused to sit around and let it all end. She would fight tooth and nail before she allowed death to come even near her. She had too much to live for, too many people she loved and wanted to spend more time with...

...and after finally getting back together with that fool Dearka Elsman, she would be damned before she gave up her life so easily.

But still... the pain on the lower half of her body was maddening and was threatening to drain the meager will-power she had left. The smoke and the flames didn't help as they inched closer to her helpless body. No matter how hard she struggled, the bookcase wouldn't budge.

It made her tear up unwillingly and at that moment, terror struck her. She didn't want to die here!

Then she heard it, a faint voice calling out her name from afar. A familiar voice...

"Miriallia!" Dearka roared over the flames, jumping over the burning beam that had fallen from the wall. He ignored the encroaching fire threatening to burn him, his heart beating fast at the sight of her on the floor half buried. "Shit!"

"D-Dearka?" she coughed, growing dizzy by the lack of oxygen. His blonde hair clung to his skin, obviously having become wet after he had drenched himself with water in order to enter the burning house. He was still in his uniform, too much in a hurry to change into a flame-proof suit.

The sound of her weak voice revived and killed him all over again. She was alive! But she needed medical attention fast. It was times like this he cursed the fact that Naturals were so delicate. He just never knew if she could make it or not with any sort of injury! Trying to quell the panic and fear inside, he immediately went to work. "Hang on, I'll get you out of there!"

Bending down, he easily threw off the metal bookshelf with his Coordinator strength. He growled angrily at the sight of her bloodied legs, having become cut by the debris and the metal edges of the bookshelf. Dearka reached down and hoisted her up bridal style, keeping her close as he then began to run through the crumbling building.

And held in his protective grasp, Miriallia felt the tension in her body float away.

Even though they were still inside of the burning house, she couldn't help but feel so safe and secure...

...to the point that she grinned at the thought of how Dearka's search and rescue could easily put any old romantic Hollywood movie to shame.

* * *

><p><strong>::owari::<strong>


	3. Cinnamon

I don't own any Gundam Seed or any of it's characters... which makes me sad since so many characters with so much potential weren't fully developed! OTL

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't really have time to re-read and re-edit things.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon<br>**

The first time Miriallia was kissed by Dearka, it had been soft, sweet, and hesitant. Something that defined Dearka in her opinion.

Yes, she was quite aware of his past with girls. There had been many, hoards of them in fact. Oh the stories she knew that was at the tip of Yzak's tongue, ready to share all the horrors and gore. However, when it came to her, Miriallia knew he treated her differently.

As though she was something fragile... like glass...

She wasn't sure if she liked this or not.

The dislike was obvious, but she felt rather touched by his gentle treatment. As Athrun had once pointed out, this proved of Dearka's strong feelings for her. To him, she was special and he wanted to treat her as such. Not some frivolous fling that would be forgotten after a few weeks, maybe even days... but someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But because of that, she considered him to be sweet.

Sweet like cinnamon in fact.

Many weren't aware of this, but cinnamon tasted quite bitter by itself. The aroma is wonderful and attractive, causing many to be fooled into thinking that the powder itself would taste great. However, alone, it had a bitterness that would make even the toughest tongue flinch in pain. The true taste of cinnamon can only be reached once it is mixed with the other ingredients, calling forth its true appearance.

Dearka was charming and easily attracted women everywhere with his charismatic personality...

...but it wasn't until he found his other half that the true sweetness of his personality shined...

* * *

><p><strong>::owari::<strong>


	4. Bittersweet

I don't own any Gundam Seed or any of it's characters... which makes me sad since so many characters with so much potential weren't fully developed! OTL

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't really have time to re-read and re-edit things.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet<strong>

When they broke up, it had been bittersweet.

Miriallia understood the reason why he was so adamant in stopping her from pursuing her dream of being a photojournalist. It was dangerous and what with the war restarting, she would most likely be in the front lines the majority of the time. The chances of her getting killed were dangerously high and she knew it would worry him to death.

But... that damn hypocrite!

A soldier worried for her safety when with the resuming of the war he would now literally be in the front lines?

Wasn't he aware of just how deathly scared _she_ was at the mere idea of him fighting? Of how she still had nightmares of the 'Signal Lost' sign flashing repeatedly in front of her when Tolle died? Her heart wouldn't be able to take another blow that strong... especially when sometimes she felt as though she loved Dearka even more than she had ever loved Tolle.

But despite the fear, despite the pain, she still gave her blessings when he returned to ZAFT. That was his dream, it was where he belonged. She understood that so despite her fears, she supported him when he returned to the military.

And now, when she finally found something she wanted to do, he threw this... this... this crap at her!

They had talked it over so many times, but neither side would budge.

It made Miriallia tear up at how much he loved her and yet couldn't understand where she was coming from. And it broke her heart when she finally asked that they take a break. She could still remember the shock in his eyes, the horror in the realization just what it was that she was asking for...

But this wasn't over.

No, they had too much history, too much love, for them to end in such a manner.

Someday they would get back together. That much was for sure.

However, until that time came, they could only cling onto the memories and promises of the future...

Yes, their breakup had been bittersweet indeed

* * *

><p><strong>::owari::<strong>


	5. Technology

I don't own any Gundam Seed or any of it's characters... which makes me sad since so many characters with so much potential weren't fully developed! OTL

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't really have time to re-read and re-edit things.

* * *

><p><strong>Technology<strong>

When they broke up, it had been bittersweet.

"Readjusting thirty degrees north," the computer murmured into Dearka's earphone as he stared grimly into the screen. He then began to type rapidly into the keyboard, setting more refined coordinates and refocusing the quality of the image.

Dearka stiffened and grumbled under his breath, obviously very irritated.

Shit...

The door to the computer room opened and he heard footsteps enter. With a growl, Dearka leaned backwards, glaring at the screen.

"What are you doing, Elsman?" his commander and childhood friend asked, pulling back Dearka's seat so he could get a better look at the screen. He hadn't assigned Dearka any assignments recently so there really shouldn't be any reason for him to be in the main computer room.

"I can't do it..."

"Do what?" Yzak asked, looking puzzled at what all the open programs were for.

Obviously the idiot has been hacking around the system files again since Yzak spotted several programs that weren't normally found even in the main controls. What, Dearka wasn't able to gain access into certain ports?

Yzak quirked one slender eyebrow at the content on the screens.

Dearka had hacked into one of the roaming satellites of Earth that was still functional. He had done so by first entering Zaft's state of the art super computers in order to enter such a distant system. After entering the satellites, he had tried to activate the ultra refined telescope-like cameras...

...and those coordinates...

"Dearka," Yzak began slowly.

"Hm?" the tanned man asked, apparently in deep though as he tried to solve his problems.

"These coordinates are set for Orb..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't tell me you're actually using Zaft's computers in order to hack into earth's satellites so you can spy on Miriallia Haww!"

Dearka blinked at him innocently. "Yeah, why-?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Yzak yelled, smacking Dearka on the head. "DON'T ABUSE TECHNOLOGY FOR YOUR SELFISH NEEDS, YOU STALKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>::owari::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: That's all I'm going to post on this website. If you want to read more, feel free to check out my website. There's more and better oneshots and drabbles there. These are just short, simple, and sweet. n.n

http:/ /eternaldevotionforyou(dot)blogspot(dot)com/


End file.
